paranormal_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Uranus: Planet of the Giants?
It was July 23rd of 1947, and a group of surveyors were working in the countryside near Baurú in the Brazilian state of Sao Paulo when they became aware of a loud whistling noise before noticing the sudden arrival of a saucer-shaped craft. All but one of them, José C Higgins, fled the scene in terror. This is his story. Surveyor Surveyed! Higgins, a topographer, watched the object descend. It was a lens-shaped craft with a surrounding flange, and was roughly 150ft in diameter with a 3ft rim and a height of 15ft, according to one source. Its body was crossed by tubes in several directions, and it was from said tubes that the whistling sound emanated. The UFO landed about 150ft away from the terrified topographer, and appeared to be supported by four metallic struts that seemed to bend a little. His curiosity got the better of him as he walked towards the anomalous aircraft, and saw a black glass window on the craft from which two humanoid shapes seemed to be watching him. A door opened beneath the rim of the object and three entities of about 2.15 meters (7ft) in height emerged. They were wearing inflated transparent suits which covered their bodies like plastic bags, and there were metal boxes affixed to their backs. Beneath the bubble-like spacesuits, the creatures are visibly clad in colourful shirts and shorts which appeared to be made of paper as opposed to cloth. Their heads lacked eyebrows or any other hair, and their eyes were described as being large and round. Their legs were said to be proportionately larger than those of a human, and all three of the entities appeared to be identical. Higgins couldn't tell if they were male or female, but he claimed that they had a certain beauty about them. The entities spoke amongst themselves in an unknown language, and Higgins noticed that they chose to remain entirely in the shade except for some very brief periods. One of them pointed a tube-shaped object at him and motioned for him to enter the door of their odd aircraft. Through this door he could see another, inner door and the end of a pipe which was presumably some kind of corridor. Higgins presumably decided to try and learn something from his unique situation, and so somehow asked the entities where they came from using gestures. All the sources concur that this was what he did - how on earth (or any other planet for that matter) he did it I have no idea. On the ground, one of the aliens drew a dot surrounded by seven circles. The dot was apparently supposed to represent the Sun - which the beings referred to as 'Alamo' in their language. They pointed to the seventh circle (presumably meant to represent Uranus) and named it as 'Orque'. They gestured alternatingly to the seventh circle and their spacecraft, seeming to imply that they had come from Uranus. Knowing how most of these alien encounter narratives tended to go, Higgins came to the (likely reasonable) conclusion that the entities may try and forcibly transport him to Uranus. As a subtle ploy, he showed them a picture of his wife and said that he either didn't want to leave her, or wished to take her on the seemingly-inevitable trip to Uranus. Falling for his subterfuge, the giants allowed her to leave the scene and he retreated into the forest beyond. Gargantuan Games However, Higgins was not yet ready to completely leave the ostensibly-alien entities behind. His curiosity once again got the better of him and he decided to hide in some bushes and watch the humanoids for a bit. As if the situation couldn't get weirder, the entities appeared to be playing like children, jumping in the air and throwing enormous stones. They played these games for roughly half an hour, and then boarded their craft once again after having carefully examined their surroundings. The UFO took off with its signature whistling sound and the giants were never seen again. Sometimes I doubt that these things can happen. If it were not for the workers with me at the beginning, it might only have been a strange and fascinating dream - Higgins later mused, presumably in response to questioning about the bizarre incident. Monsters of Myth? There are legends found in all manner of countries in which megalithic structures are present involving those structures being created by giants throwing stones. The random hurling of stones is also a behaviour often observed in reports of Sasquatch and other hairy humanoids. It seems that nothing is new in the paranormal, only wrapped in different mythological pretences for different ages. Sources https://ufoarchives.blogspot.com/2017/07/the-jose-higgins-close-encounter-1947.html https://www.thinkaboutitdocs.com/1947-7-ft-aliens-spotted-brazil/ https://the-cosmic-jokers.000webhostapp.com/higgins.html Category:Case Files Category:Ufology Category:Giants Category:Beam Weapon Category:Lens shaped UFO